poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan, Meg and Sci-Ryan vs. Ryvine's Heartless/Seal the door to darkness
This is how Sci-Ryan, Ryan, Meg and their few friends defeat Ryvine's Heartless in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. in the Blue Dragon World Ryan F-Freeman: Guys? Where are we? Meg Griffin: This must be a new world, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Is this... a new world? went to Talta Village ????: This world has been connected. they saw the house's gone Ryan F-Freeman: What's this? ????: Tied to the darkness. is gone ????: Soon to be eclpsed completely. saw sky turned purple ????: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. is shaking ????: A meaningless effort. has been collapsed ????: One who knows nothing can understand nothing. saw Megatron and they off to see him Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Have a look at this place. To the heart seeking freedom, like this world, the islands is a prison. And so Sora found a way to escape his prison. He found a way to cross to other worlds. Then he open his heart to darkness. he changed into Mal Sci-Ryan: MEGATRON! Mal (Ryvine's ￼Heartless): Do not bother, Shadowbolt. Your voice can no longer reach Sunset Shimmer's bodygaurd. His spark belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and also ends. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows, consumes it. Such is it's nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. back away from him Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): You see. Darkness is the hearts real power when you hate Moximos Mask.. Sci-Ryan: DON'T SAY THAT! We love Maximos Mask like Nate and his Grandfather. The heart maybe weak and sometimes, it may even give in. What I've learned, that deep down, there's a light that never goes out. floats up and crosses his arms a la Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless) Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): You have come this far, still you don't understand nothing... every light must fade, every heart and spark return to Darkness! are gonna him and they are in the Darkness Sci-Ryan: Where are we now? Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Behold the endless abyss. Within it lies the heart of all worlds. Kingdom Hearts! saw the Door to Darkness Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Look as hard as you are able. You will never find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours. And they saw a Giant Heartless Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Darkness conquers all worlds! Then they fell, Ryan and his friends has been sucked into the Portal and Sci-Ryan is falling to his doom Megatron: (Voice) Giving up? Come on, Sci-Ryan. I thought you are better then that. Odette: (voice) Megatron's right. You can be more better, my friend. Sci-Ryan is gonna fight him, he fighting him and he save his friends and after Mal (Ryvine's Heartless) is still alive Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): It is not the end. The Keyblade alone... cannot seal the door to darkness. KINGDOM HEARTS! Power me up with the power of darkness! The Door is gonna open then Mal gain an anthro pony form Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Supreme Darkness. Sci-Ryan: You are wrong, Mal. Sora now taught me. 100 percent. Kingdom Hearts.... IS LIGHT!! Then Light appeared Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Bwah! Uh...gah.... Light? But... But, why? (Ryvine's Heartless) is gone, and now they're gonna close it Sci-Ryan: Come on! look at the door and he look a little scared Sean Ryan: Stop looking and start pushing, Ryan. saw the Heartless All: Heartless! Orla Ryan: Hurry! Sci-Ryan: Can't do it... Megatron: Come on, Sci-Ryan! Let's do it for Sunset! Sci-Ryan: Okay! are going to close the door, but it's not working Oisin Ryan: It's no use! It's no use! We are doomed! the Darksides are gone, and they sawFrancisco De La Cruz All: Francisco! Francisco De La Cruz: Now, Sci-Ryan. Let's close this door for good! Ryan: Close it quick! Sci-Ryan: But... Francisco De La Cruz: Don't worry, we will be a door to the light. Ryan F-Freeman: You have to trust him like Morro. Megatron: Sci-Ryan. Take care of Sunset and Optimus for me. Including Princess Twilight Sparkle. I guess OpThomas is in love with him. Francisco De La Cruz: Ryan, guys? Thank you. And I will be with ya sooner with my team. close the door Megatron: We'll find you soon. finally close the door. Ryan, Meg and Sci-Ryan and Francisco use their Keyblades to seal the door and it vanished. Then, they went to the Portal Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes